Between Shadow and Soul
by Flyaway21
Summary: With a father like Tony Stark and a family like the Avengers, Rachael has always been acquainted with danger. However, the biggest risk comes in the form of Loki. When Rachael makes a terrible mistake, her punishment forces her to remain close to the prince. Trapped in Asgard, they come to realize her past isn't what she thought and a deadly force wants her for dark purposes.
1. The Nightmares Call

She's afraid of the silence. The dark nights when her thoughts aren't whispers, but screams. She's afraid of the magic that leaves, the good that becomes bad, the full stop on the last page of the last book she'll ever read. She's afraid of conformity. She's afraid to make too many wishes, because there are seven billion people wishing on the same stars as her, and one day the sky might just run out of magic. She's afraid of love, in case she's already had enough of it. And she's afraid of falling, because people aren't reliable, and the ground is too rough to fall onto another time. She's afraid of people who are too kind, because everyone has their limits, and she hates seeing beautiful things break. Most of all, she's afraid of living a life afraid, of finding that at the end of it, she hasn't really lived at all.

-r.e.s.

* * *

Rachael always felt like the dreams had to mean something. Ever since they had infiltrated her sleep, nearly a year ago- they pressed on her mind with a strange sense of urgency. Ever after she had woken, panting and shaking, with a layer of sweat that made her hair stick to her neck. They returned week after week with little signs of stopping. Nightmares were inventions of the mind- like doodling on a paper in class without looking. It meant nothing. That's what she told herself at least. It always helped her when she lay in bed alone, struggling with the fear and horror that threatened to make her cry out.

Now, she knew what they meant. And that knowledge filled her with a sharp dread she had never felt before. A dread that had been absent when she had tagged along with Clint and Natasha for what they promised her father would be a quick and relaxing trip around Europe, disguised as a graduation present. It had been anything but though Tony Stark was still in the dark when it came to that. And if Rachael ever wanted to leave the house again, it had better remain a secret. Natasha had Budapest. Rachael had Italy. The first time someone had come after her with a knife or shot at her hadn't prompted this overwhelming and suffocating response. Dreams couldn't touch her, she reminded herself over and over when she woke in the middle of the night, her blankets wrapped around her legs and panic tainting the air. Dreams couldn't touch her but what came after them, what they were warning her of, could.

She reminded herself that this was what she wanted. To be a part of the action instead of being left behind like she was far too often. Clint and Natasha understood. They trusted her abilities the most. After all, they had trained her for years, ever since she was little and walked in on Natasha laying her father flat on his back. She had been shocked then- her father and hero, the Iron Man gasping- laid low with a mere twist of her wrist. She had looked up at Natasha with huge eyes, not in fear like Nat had initially worried but amazement.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she had asked, only 8 at the time. Tony had groaned and Natasha had grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Now, the event barely registered a response. It was all so normal to her. But then, she reasoned her definition of normal probably differed compared to most.

The others, all uncles- Thor, Steve, and Banner remained united in their overprotection. With family like the Avengers, it was hard to stay quietly to the side, no matter how much they all tossed her-sometimes literally- out of harm's way.

Her father was the legendary Iron Man, admired and worshipped by millions. But to her, he had always just been the overprotective dad who had done a background check on the first boy she brought home. They had only been 12 and playing at cards. Though he left them in the room, Rachael could feel Jarvis studying them. She could almost hear his voice reporting to her father whenever the boy moved.

That had been 10 years ago and little had changed. There had only been one or two boys she had ever been interested in that way. But eventually, they were chased off. She didn't even get the chance to have a first fight with any of them. Realistically, they had no chance. The other Avengers would visit often, either between missions or healing from recent missions. Rachael knew Thor to be the one who had thrown her in the air impossibly high just to catch her, safe every time. On the contrary, Tony had gasped each and every time, like she would shatter at any moment. But to others, he was still the god of thunder.

In her whole 22 years, she only had one boyfriend. Three years ago. Chris. They had met in a library and to her delight, he had no clue who she was. She wasn't constantly on the TV like the others but being around them brought more attention to her than she liked. It wasn't unusual to glimpse her face in the news when they reported on the Avengers. Sometimes it was even something as simple as a quick photograph of her and Natasha shopping. Or her standing beside her father at a charity event. There had even been a picture of her and Steve, with his arm slung over her shoulder comfortably and her laughing up at him. The news anchor wondered at their possible relationship. Rachael had burst out laughing at that and immediately called Steve. It had taken him a minute to understand what she was saying; she had been laughing too hard. She could feel his embarrassment even over the phone. It wasn't proper of them, he said. She was too young for them to be hinting at those things but it amused her to no end.

It didn't take long for her and Chris to bond over coffee and books. At least that's what she thought. She found out three months later that he had only been acting, pretending to care about her, pretending that he didn't care about her money, her fortune.

Before she knew, back when she thought he was a decent human being, she had finally convinced her father to have dinner- just the three of them. To her surprise, Tony had accepted with no fight. She should have known then. That night, the elevator doors had opened to reveal- the entire Avengers waiting at the dinner table. The sky outside began to rumble when Thor saw Chris touch her leg. Captain America- Uncle Steve was maybe the biggest surprise. In all her life, Rachael had never seen him act rude. He was always the epitome of good manners, the perfect gentleman. Maybe when they were in the middle of a fight but even that he kept to a minimum. For the first time, she had seen what looked like an attempt at a sneer on his face. At least he wasn't very good at being rude, even if he was trying. Natasha smiled sweetly at Rachael, brushing her fingers through Rachael's wavy blonde hair, but she soon turned the conversation to daggers and knives and weapons, reminding Rachael of her proficiency with such things. The message was clear to everyone, especially Chris. Bruce cracked his knuckles the entire time and Rachael thought she saw the smallest tinge of green on his fingertips. Clint hadn't said anything to Chris, just watched him with his hawk eyes. Tony didn't even need to do anything; the others had done it all for him.

She couldn't really even get angry at them. Especially a week later when Nat had found out his true intentions. Maybe the worst part was that it truly didn't bother her. She was in a rage about Chris but hurt? Not really. When he found out, Tony had come home with the ugliest stuffed animal she had ever seen and boxes upon boxes of chocolate, promising her revenge. She had laughed at it but part of her knew he was serious. There was little he would deny her. Maybe it was because she never really asked him for anything…except to accompany the team on missions. Most of the time, she was quickly denied.

Now, here she was, about to go to somewhere exciting. Asgard. She was finally allowed to go. Thor had regaled her of his bloody battles for her bedtime stories. She loved hearing about the land of gods, where strange plants grew and even stranger animals lived. She had begged him to take him with her just for a quick visit. Her father would never know, she assured him, a small child tucked into the safety of his arms. But the god would only shake his head and promised her that some day when it was safe, he would take her to see the wonders of the world.

And then last week, Thor had brought news that the dark elves that had plagued his world for thousands of years had been defeated. A sound victory.

She stuffed her jeans into her bag along with a sweatshirt. She wasn't sure how cold nights got in Asgard. For as much Thor had told her about Asgard, he had never mentioned anything as useful as the weather.

She wished she could ask him to take the dreams away from her but even gods needed protection sometimes. Besides, he had saved her before so now it was her turn to return the favor.

Most of all, the urge to tell her father had been overwhelming. She almost had countless times before, but the words remained buried in her throat. If he knew, he would never let her go. And she had to go. She was the only one who could stop it.

She knew what she had to do. She only hoped she would be alive in the end.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first Avengers fic so reviews would be awesome!


	2. Welcome to Asgard

"She had been innocent once, a little girl playing with feathers on the floor of a devil's lair. She wasn't innocent now, but she didn't know what to do about it. This was her life: magic and shame and secrets and teeth and a deep, nagging hollow at the center of herself where something was most certainly missing." Laini Taylor- Daughter of Smoke and Bone

* * *

In Asgard, a small group waited with expectant smiles on their faces. They talked and joked with voices that echoed beyond the Rainbow Bridge on which they stood. The light from below reflected the pleasure in their eyes and to any stranger- the scene was a warm one. Merriment was contagious and it seemed everyone was infected with it.

All except one. It was the kind of day the prince of Asgard normally was fairly fond of- a little cold and a little dark. But today Loki hated it. He resisted the urge to tap his fingers against his leg and instead shoved his impatience down with a grind of his jaw. The only human- Jane stood bundled in thick fleece so bulky she almost disappeared inside it. She shivered as a breeze whipped her hair back and forth and turned her cheeks pink.

Loki fought the urge to snivel. Such weak things humans were. Even though he only wore a thin cloak and light armor, the wind was nothing to him. Thor would have pointed out that being a Frost Giant, Loki wasn't expected to suffer from the cold. But it wasn't his fault the rest of them were so…susceptible, especially the woman. Since she had come to live on Asgard, Loki gained a whole new appreciation of just how breakable humans were. It only served to heighten the displeasure that he had been stopped by a ragtag group of them. And here was his brother inviting the worst one to come and visit. Not only that, he had requested another. A female. Loki had discovered that no matter what race they belonged to, women were synonymous for trouble.

Thor tried to include him in the conversation but Loki ignored his brother for the most part. After so many years, he had an ample understanding of what made his brother tick. Especially useful was the ability to predict the bursts of anger before Thor's face would turn bright red. Taking cover or jumping out of the hammer's reach was essential to stay alive. He always knew which tired war story Thor would tell before he even began. It wasn't just that Thor's emotions tended to be a little more evident than Loki's own. They were brothers after all.

But today, Loki had no idea why Thor had demanded he be in attendance. He could be back at the castle, solving a spell that had been giving him a headache for the past week. Or he could be sleeping since he had remained awake for two nights sorting through every book he could lay his hands on. Or he could be doing anything else really. Anything.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait before he felt the familiar pull of the Bifrost. A small shudder ran across the long bridge and two people materialized out of thin air before them.

The man was familiar- from his trademark cocky smirk to the way his eyes seemed to dissect everything in the area with both a curiosity and a wariness. The girl was new and didn't remain still long enough for Loki to analyze adequately. Her feet had only been on the ground for a mere second before she spotted them and was off.

"Uncle Thor!" Rachael yelled and charged. The god of thunder smiled and wrapped her up in a hug she disappeared in.

"Finally you shall see all the wonders of Asgard for yourself my small friend." He boomed as soon as he set her down again. She grinned crookedly. Dimples, he saw. A human genetic malformation. Already the mistakes were screaming out at him, demanding to be noticed. There was a scar above one eyebrow as well as a smattering of them down her arm, pale white reminders of her limitations.

She clearly hadn't been prepared for the weather- wearing only a shirt that came to the middle of her arms, which had already begun to rise with goose bumps, trying to keep heat contained. And she talked far too quickly he decided.

"Aunt Jane, you're huge." Rachael's eyes grew in amazement at the protruding belly as she turned to greet the other woman with much more gentleness. Loki frowned at her words. Wasn't it considered bad manners to remark on a female's weight on Misgard? If Loki had made a comment like that, he was sure he would have been on the receiving end of another slap, but Jane just laughed and took the girl's hand before setting it on her stomach. The girl's fingers jumped at the vibrations of the kick.

"Wow, he's already like Uncle Thor- bored of being in one place too long." She smiled and allowed her hand to drop.

Thor clapped her on the back so that she stumbled under the weight. "See, another who shares my belief that indeed we will have a son." He smirked, all male pride.

Jane swatted at him teasingly before turning to Rachael. "You don't think it's a girl?"

"I have a sense about these things. Definitely a boy." She replied straight-faced.

Loki couldn't help but scoff at that. Humans hardly had any sense at all, especially not the kind one needed to see what was not apparent to the eyes. How could she have the ability to sense even what Thor was unable to? Unfortunately, she did have the sense to notice him amidst the others.

"And this is my brother, Loki." Thor waved him forward. He took a single step only and gave a light nod in their direction. He wondered why Thor was so foolishly excited about this visit. They were visited by powerful dignitaries and gods every week and yet this mere slip of a human had him acting like he was an adolescent again. Although Thor had never completely stopped acting like a child, he reminded himself.

"Oh, reindeer games is here?" Tony asked, as if he hadn't seen Loki already.

"Yes, I remember you." Nonplussed, Rachael stepped towards him and looked up, studying his features with blatant curiosity. As she studied him, he returned the favor. Her hair was long and wavy and had hastily been fixed into a braid judging by how many strands she had missed. The top of her head barely graced his shoulder. She was stocky, just slightly with muscles that gave him reason to believe she had been trained. Self defense perhaps. Her eyes- the lightest green- were unusual but that was all. He could see absolutely nothing remarkable hidden behind the many imperfections.

"Have we met before?" He asked, voice bored as he flicked his eyes over her.

"No. I remember you from the videos of New York. And Germany of course." She took a step closer. He fought the desire to step away from the human in her pathetic display of a challenge. "You remember don't you? Uncle Steve, Aunt Nat, my dad. They drove you into the ground I think." She cocked her head to the side, smiled, and waited.

Tony laughed awkwardly. "Well the girl has a good memory."

"If you remember correctly, you'd know that captured was exactly where I wanted to be." Loki's voice was smooth and dangerous. A threat disguised in silk.

"Well you also wanted to be on the top of Stark Towers and that didn't work out very well for you did it?" She smirked at him and turned away when she realized he wouldn't be flustered. "The floor has an permanent dent from Uncle Bruce's…enthusiasm that day."

Thor and Jane seemed disconcerted by this as they shared a troubled glance. Even Tony gave his daughter a pointed look that she missed completely. Or else just chose to ignore.

The tension didn't have the time to simmer before she smiled hugely and clapped her hands, turning her back on Loki like he was no threat at all. But she felt it. He could see the tightening in her shoulders, almost like she was waiting for him to attack her. "Shall we see Asgard?"

* * *

In 5 minutes, Loki believed he knew everything about Rachael. He watched and he waited, as was his way- a habit developed over a thousand years. The girl was curious like her father.

And unfortunately like her father, she had inherited his sense of biting sarcasm. Though the only one who had been subjected to that so far was Loki himself. But the similarities ended there.

Where Tony was tall and dark, Rachael was short and fair. She smiled at everything far too easily when Tony tended to frown, especially where danger might be involved. The overprotectiveness didn't escape anyone's attention.

She was pale like him but with eyes that scanned everything around her with wonder. They were the most expressive thing about her. In truth, she was more similar in physical appearance to him than her father. For some reason it irked him; though he could take solace in her blatant clumsiness. Every move Loki made was intentional. Rachael tripped on things that weren't even there.

Since Thor felt the need to point out points of interest every few minutes, their trip back to the castle took well over an hour. For his part, Loki stood towards the back, his mind focused on more important things. When they finally reached the city and then the castle within, a familiar form was there to greet them. Frigga smiled and raised her hand in greeting. She wore a simple white dress, no jewelry, and hair that reached to her waist. But she managed to make it look elegant- fit for the queen she was. It was one of the things Loki admired so much about her- the ability to take something so simple and see it for more, the ability to make something better just by being around it.

To his intense annoyance, the queen took an instant liking to Rachael, just as she had with Jane. Still, Frigga liked almost everyone and it was no mark of exceptional character, just his mother's willingness to trust and see the best. Loki himself being the perfect example.

"Perhaps we should show Rachael where she'll be staying." Jane whispered to Thor, catching the yawn the girl tried to hide.

"Of course. We will allow you some rest before dinner." Thor said graciously, leading the way inside, his voice carrying behind him as he frequently commented on paintings that hung on the walls. Loki released a sigh he appeared to have been holding for the past hour. Frigga turned to him with a gentle smile she always reserved for her youngest.

She laid her warm hand on Loki's cheek and fussed with his hair. Frigga had never seen him differently, even after everything he had done and the love in her eyes always seemed ready to shatter the walls he built.

"You look tired son." Her finger traced his jaw and he fought the desire to close his eyes at her touch. When he merely made a noncommittal noise, she sighed. "Make sure you rest."

It was only when the queen walked away that he felt the girl's eyes on him- confused, uncertain and darker than he remembered.

* * *

Thanks for reading. leave me a review? :) Pretty please?


	3. Flinch

I flinch when most people touch me and I don't know why. There are days when I dream of someone coming into my life and holding my hand with so much intention, with so much forever in their fingertips that my fear of everything seems to slip away. But then there are days where I cannot imagine a single finger grazing my cheek without me being terrified of everything around me, of the way hands can break bones and drown love, of the way endings are inevitable. –Amanda Helm

* * *

Rachael could do this. She knew it. She was strong and independent and resourceful. At least that's what she kept telling herself. The room she had been given was beyond enormous and lavishly furnished. And since she had grown up with a father who thrived on extravagance, that was saying something. At any other time, she would be busy exploring every corner of it- rifling through the strange Asgardian books, running her fingers across the silk curtains, tasting a piece of the foreign fruit that sat in a bowl on the desk.

But as soon as the doors closed behind her, the panic began to suffocate everything. Suddenly the room that had seemed massive mere seconds ago felt like a cage. She scrunched her eyes in concentration and prayed for it to go away. Rachael never thought she'd experience a panic attack. It wasn't anything that had even entered her mind. Until the nightmares started. They had chosen to enter her life hand in hand.

She fought through 3 episodes last week alone. Up till now, she had managed to keep it hidden from everyone. It wasn't even that difficult. Stark Towers was big enough that she had her own floor and except for the occasional visit from her father- no one bothered her.

There was no one to hear her vomit or catch the sobs that came after. The others were too busy to notice the missing hours she spent in the bathroom lying against the cool tile, unable to move. She hated it so much. It also scared her more than anything else ever had- the loss of control, the way her heart would pound like it was demanding release from her chest. They couldn't know.

They would want her to go to a psychologist, talk about her feelings and fears. And the doctor would be paid to find out _why_. She already knew why. It was him; she clenched her hands at the thought. In a rare show of anger, she slammed her fist against the wall, leaving faint specks of red that stained the shining marble. Shaking, she watched a few drops of blood trail down her hand from the broken skin.

She was just so _tired_. Staying awake proved preferable to being trapped in the nightmares, forced to see it all over and over. There was only so much her mind could take of it. Her body, she hoped, could take more. Sinking down to the floor, she put her head in her hands and tried to breathe.

* * *

A few hours later, Rachael found herself at a table that bowed under the weight of countless types of meat, vegetables, freshly baked bread, ale, mulled wine, and fruit. Tony had decided to lead the way to the dining room even though a guard had been sent to show them through the maze of halls and passageways. Which meant they had ended up lost and arrived late. Thor and Jane waved them forward, already seated. The queen also had chosen to dine with them. Rachael liked her kind eyes, even if she had horrible taste in character. And there- right next to Rachael's empty seat sat the proof. Loki didn't acknowledge her as she slid beside him though his shoulders did twitch. Her did that often, she noticed- tensed when someone-even his brother- stood to his back. A show of vulnerability perhaps.

She blinked her eyes a few times and pinched her arm, trying to forget how soft the bed in her room had looked. Panic attacks always wore her out. Add a few sleepless nights and she felt dead on her feet. If only she could close her eyes and wake up in a week.

There was enough food prepared to feed over a dozen. Still, Thor himself ate enough for five men. And judging by the way Jane loaded her plate, the baby was just as hungry as she was. While Tony updated Thor on the rest of the Avengers, Rachael had immediately slipped her shoes off to sink her feet into the fur that covered the entire floor. She made a mental note to ask Thor what kind of animal could be that big. Maybe she could even see one still living. Judging by the head at the end of the rug and the sharp teeth that stuck out from its gaping mouth, the creature was a little more threatening than the ones back on Earth. But it had such soft fur, she sighed and relaxed in her chair.

"What are you doing these days Rachael?" Jane asked, turning her attention to the girl who had just switched her empty wine glass with her father's full one while he was distracted in conversation.

She glanced up sharply, like she had been caught doing something unlawful.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm still trying to figure things out." She trailed one finger over the wine glass in contemplation. She offered Jane a small smile but it was obvious to see the subject was uneasy for her.

"How old are you now?" Jane asked, sensing her discomfort.

"22." She replied. She knew it was young. At least her mind did but she felt so much older. One blink and it would all be gone.

"Only 22. A mere babe. You have your whole life to figure out what you want to do with it." Thor's boisterous reply seemed to lift some of the weight from her shoulders.

"Perhaps in Asgard but on Earth, people my age should at least have a good idea. I traveled for a few years. Peace Corp. I thought about becoming a war photographer but my father wasn't fond of that idea." She sent a smirk his way. Tony ruffled her hair obnoxiously on his way for more food.

"I can't let the heir to my company die. It's really more about business. I don't care about you at all." His brown eyes shone as he fought a smile down.

"Very funny." Rachael shook her head in mock pain. "His jokes never get any better unfortunately. I tried writing but I could never seem to finish anything." She trailed off before fixing her face into something that wasn't a grimace. "I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually."

"Until you do, I don't think you'll starve." Jane smirked at Tony. "Not with your father ever growing empire." Her eyes were soft, understanding. "Most young people have trouble figuring things out. Nothing to be scared of."

Rachael wondered how that could be. Jane had always known what she wanted to do, who she was supposed to become. But still, she appreciated the sentiment so she smiled before turning to Loki beside her. Up to this point, he had only muttered a few answers to direct questions from Frigga or Thor.

"Still, it's quite a lot to live up to." Her eyes turned shrewd. "You know that don't you? Living up to family members?"

His eyes narrowed at her. Was she purposefully trying to goad him? The others, wrapped up in their own conversation didn't notice. Except for her father. Tony frowned at the two, hooded worry growing behind his eyes.

"Tell me what Steve has been up to. I heard he defeated an entire battalion of warriors." Thor raised his glass in a toast, always one to honor instances of bravery. Or stupidity. Usually both.

"That guy." She heard Tony growl. "You won't believe it. He got himself stuck in this underground base. I had to go rescue him. And do I get a thank you? No."

Rachael fought down a smile. Even though her father and Uncle Steve clearly cared for one another, the stark differences in personality often led to amusing conflicts. Usually it ended with Tony making some veiled insult that Steve couldn't understand. Sometimes she would enlighten him. Other times, she chose not to; it seemed kinder.

"Maybe you should be afraid after all. Humans die so quickly it's like they were hardly here at all." Rachael turned in surprise to find Loki was talking to her. His dark green eyes were fixed on hers with ill concealed hostility. She stiffened under his scrutiny. Ah, he was sore about her jab. Good.

"Fear doesn't really run in my family." She took another sip of the wine.

"No but stupidity does."

She had the audacity to laugh. "You're a strange man."

"I'm not a man." He wished she would stop talking to him but each word she spoke demanded he contradict it. He didn't miss the curious look Frigga sent their way.

"That's funny. You remind me of a lot of men." She poked the food on her plate without taking a bite.

"What man is like me?" He scoffed.

"How about Hitler?" She suggested with a grimace.

"Ah, the one who controlled millions with words alone."

She frowned at him, clearly annoyed. "I wasn't giving you a compliment you know. Hitler was a horrible person, filled with hate. He caused a lot of destruction we feel even today."

"Yes, your kind don't heal very quickly, do they? Might be wise to keep that in mind."

Her expression tightened and a strange determination filled her face. "That's why it's important to stop things before they start." They didn't speak for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Just as she had feared, the bed turned out to be too much of a temptation for Rachael to remain in the same room as it. Instead she sat by the window; the nights were beautiful in Asgard. More stars then she would every have been able to see on Earth lit up the night sky.

At first, she just wanted to get a better view of them. Her room was close to the ground and it was only a few feet jump from her window to the grass below. She made sure to leave a rope she found rummaging in the closet dangling so she could climb back in. Everything was so quiet at night; if she breathed too loudly, she was afraid she might shatter it.

For while, she was content to lean against the side of the wall, hidden from sight. But really, how many chances did she have to sneak around a foreign world? With a grin, she stood, dusted her pants off, and started walking. One left turn brought her to an empty courtyard. She jogged out from the gates; a moment's hesitation was all it took. A few guards patrolled near the entrance and although they frowned at her, none bothered to stop her. She walked down one street and breathed in the fresh air, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. The air was different in Asgard, definitely less polluted but there was a sort of electricity in it that caused her blood to fizzle pleasantly. Another left turn and the city jumped from sleep to life. Loud, drunken life if she were to judge by the noises coming form inside the many taverns she passed. For a moment, she hesitated. She was alone in a strange city where every single person was probably stronger than her. And men tended to make mistakes when they drank too much. Fatal mistakes. But they didn't even seem to notice her. They just sang and drank and stumbled away. Besides, all the Asgardians she knew were noble. That might only be Thor but in all his stories, he had never mentioned anything of that nature before. Besides, there was so much to see. Shops lined the street- windows full of weapons and books and clothes in styles she had never seen before. Small narrow streets opened up to courtyards dotted with sculptures and statues. She laughed when she ran across one of Thor with a much sterner expression on his face than she had ever seen.

Okay, one more right. Or was it left? She froze and turned around. Feeling a prickle of panic, she jogged back the way she had come. Why did nothing look familiar? Groaning, she bit her lip and studied her surroundings, praying something would suddenly jump out at her as memorable. She took a left turn and ran straight into something tall and unusually cool.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped, craning her neck up before her voice broke off in shock.

"Loki." She gasped his name, the fear in her eyes turning to anger. "What do you think you're doing here? Following me?" She accused. Even though he had changed clothes, they remained the same color of black and green- so dark he blended in with the shadows behind him. His hair was more tousled and barely touched his wide shoulders but the ever present arrogant turn of his lips was still there.

The surprise on his face disappeared in a flash. "I can think of a million better uses of my time that to worry about some foolish human girl."

She just grunted and turned her back on him. The disrespect of it set his nerves on fire. One day when Thor wasn't around to protect her, it might be the death of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked carefully.

"None of your business." Attacking him with words had becomes a bit of a reflex, she realized. Besides, it made her feel better. If she could get under his skin, it would balance all the stress he had put her through. It was only fair.

"You're lost aren't you?" She could hear the smile in his voice even if she couldn't see it on his face.

"Just pretend you never saw me huh? It shouldn't be too hard for you."

Before she could move away, he grabbed her arm and gave it a rough jerk.

She tried to tug away but he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her arm with bruising force. "You go that way and you'll be dead in an hour. The drunkards will get you. They'll kill you eventually but they might decide to have a little fun first."

In such close contact he could see her eyes better- the overwhelming green and small shards of blue. He could also see the fear in them, not only from his words. A strange satisfaction filled him; she should be afraid of him.

"Let go." She demanded, her voice shaking this time.

"Why? Are you scared to be alone with me?" He released her so suddenly that she stumbled a step back.

She scoffed at that and rubbed her arm. "Hardly."

But her eyes scanned the streets near them like she was hoping Thor or her father might appear around the corner and rescue her. He supposed someone had been doing that for her since she was born. Absolutely helpless. She had clearly run out on a whim. From what he could see, she had no weapons on her. Unless she managed to hide one under the silly clothes she wore. He highly doubted it. On the other hand, Loki had nearly half a dozen daggers hidden on him. And even if he didn't, his magic was strong protection against any being in Asgard.

The girl was clearly an idiot like the rest of her race. Was she so naive she didn't know what could happen to someone like her alone?

"There are no guards nearby." He answered her unspoken question.

"Why should I care?"

"Because of what I did on earth." Her eyes widened in surprise at that.

"No." She sounded more uncertain now but quickly brushed it off and fixed him with a steely gaze. "What are you planning Loki?" Her words were soft, careful and she looked up at him in a calculating manner. One that was normally found on Loki instead.

"Planning?" he echoed.

She made a strangled noise in her throat before huffing and turning away, folding her arms over her chest. "Never mind."

"I'll take you back." He said through his teeth.

"Don't bother." She flung the words back at him, setting off through the darkness alone.

Loki watched her go and fought down the anger building inside his chest. He didn't care if she died. Let her find her way back alone. Maybe if he got lucky, she'd never turn up.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows and favs guys! Leave me a review! :)


	4. First Move

The worst pain one can suffer- to have insight into much and power over nothing. - Herodotus

* * *

Fortunately for Rachael and unfortunately for Loki, she was able to make her way safely back to the security of the castle. The worst thing she had come across were drunks- and those she had enough experience handling. That wasn't to say she hadn't been on high alert the entire time. Hanging around Aunt Nat had made her paranoid enough as it was. Still, she was able to climb her way back through the window with little effort and collapsed in sleep just as the sun began to rise.

She was woken what felt like 5 minutes later. For all she knew it was. The blanket was ripped from her body, exposing her to the chill of early morning. Her eyes sprang open to glare at the culprit.

"I would of thought you'd jumped out of bed in excitement. Haven't you been begging to come here for years?" Tony snatched a pillow from under her head, and she fell back with a grunt.

"It's too early for this." She moaned, crawling back under the covers and pulling them tight around her head. She fought back a yawn. The stubborn streak in her father was only matched with the one he passed on to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, noise muffled from the barrier between them, voice light and obviously forced. He never was good at hiding things, especially his worry over her.

Slowly dragging the blanket down, she plastered a smile on her face that she hoped looked more convincing than it felt. If her father found out she'd been gone, no doubt she would be locked inside this very room the entire trip or even worse, he'd march them back through the portal right this minute.

"I am excited. You know how I am in the mornings." She chuckled feebly, forcing herself to push the covers away when all she wanted to do was pull them over her head once again. "I'm trying to protect you from my energy is all."

"All I can say is your acting has gotten better." He shook his head and scanned the room. There was an enormous bookshelf, floor length mirrors, a vanity set that she knew she would never use, and an impressive stock of weapons that she knew Uncle Thor had conveniently left in her closet. If she hadn't been so exhausted or busy getting lost the night before, she would have spent hours pouring over the shelves in the library. Her love of books had always puzzled her father who claimed they only useful in putting one to sleep. But then again, her room had no nuclear, biological, or chemical weapons.

No electricity. Which meant that nothing much caught her father's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked, glancing out the window which ended up giving her away. Her eyes always seemed to be her tell- where she looked and where she didn't look.

"Do I want to know what you're trying to hide?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not." She admitted, stepping behind the vanity and shrugging her jeans on.

"It's not going to have any galactic results right? No war with another planet or make some powerful deity angry at us? Truth be told, your old pop is getting sick of kicking alien butts."

Her thoughts flashed to a certain green eyed god of mischief but she pushed him from her mind. Last night hadn't changed anything. Loki had already hated her. She was human after all and for him, that seemed enough to earn her his eternal fury. "Nope. I promise." She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows comically.

"Well hurry it up. Your Uncle Thor has a full day planned for you." He told her gruffly, not looking at all pleased. With that, she finished dressing in a rush, with a grin that stretched across her whole face.

* * *

Eight hours later, she trudged back to the castle with Thor at her side. Walking through the hallways, she was startled to see its citizens bow to Thor. It only served to remind her that he was truly a king, responsible for the people of this world. But to her, he would always be family. The goofy uncle who could never seem to wrap his mind around idioms and jokes. Come to think of it, she had two uncles like that.

They had only just entered the outer chamber when a flustered looking attendant ran up to the pair, taking in their appearance with wide eyes. Definitely disapproving.

"My king, they are all expecting you. They have been expecting you for the past half hour."

"They?" Rachael echoed.

"The celebration is well on its way." The attendant said, voice rushed and shrill.

"What? There's a celebration?" She asked him.

The attendant nodded, biting his lip worriedly.

"Now?" she hissed, staring up at Thor in obvious distress.

The god of thunder ran his hand through his golden hair in a slightly abashed manner. "I must have forgotten. There are so many balls here."

Catching a glimpse of herself in one of the mirrors, she groaned. "I can't go like this." She gestured down at the whole of herself. There was nothing forgiving about the way she looked. Thor had allowed her to ride behind her on Sleipnir- Odin's eight legged horse. Energized by the absence of court officials and the feeling of wind, he had gotten a little out of control, pushing the horse faster and faster. Until eventually, she had lost her grip on Thor's waist and slipped off the back, landing directly in a deep pile of mud. As soon as he assured that she wasn't injured, Thor had almost fallen over from laughter. In retaliation, she had tossed a fistful of mud at him, which splattered on his chest and effectively silenced his laughter.

"I didn't know there was going to be a party like this." She peeked around the corner at the impeccably dressed gods, clothed in finery and shining jewels. Even if she had a dress on, she would have felt grungy next to all the women who were at least half a foot taller than she was. She glanced down and tried to scrub some of the mud caked on her leg. She only succeeded in creating a bigger stain. Her hair must have resembled a bird's nest. It certainly felt like one. There were also razor thin scratches on her arms and hands from running through the woods.

"Come now. We don't have time to change. Besides, I doubt anyone will even notice." He encouraged her forward. Rather he took one arm and half drug/half carried her to the festivities all the while she leaned back against him, feet dragging on the carpet.

"I can be fast." She whispered. "Just let me get the mud off my face." She hurriedly scrubbed at her cheeks, unsure if she was doing more harm than good. But Thor only chuckled at her antics as he drew her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Maybe you're right. They might not notice." She said hopefully, taking deep steadying breaths. Maybe she could sneak around the edges of the party. Blend in with the wall.

That fanciful notion shattered when a herald announced their arrival in a carrying voice that had every single occupant in the room turn towards them. There were murmurs that carried through the chamber in a wave. Some giggles. Rachael felt her face burn and aimed a glare up at Thor. He seemed nonplussed but then again, she was the one who was absolutely covered in dirt. Compared to her, he looked like- well a king. She caught a glimpse of her father who raised his glass towards her in a silent toast, a grin pulling at his lips. Then there was another, towards the back of the audience. She found his green eyes almost instinctively and found herself gasping. He looked-amused. Evilly amused and quite content with the state of her embarrassment. For someone who had so many secrets, Loki's emotions at the moment were barely barred.

Finally taking pity on her, Thor gave her a nudge in one direction. "Go on. I know you've been dying to meet them."

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The noise had picked up again and was growing louder with each second.

"In a minute. Drinks first." He clapped his hands together eagerly.

"Get me one." She encouraged him as he disappeared into the crowd. Taking a deep breath and feeling just a tad shy, she wound her way through the gathering until she arrived at a party of four she recognized, at least from bedtime stories. Sensing her hesitance, the only woman of the group turned towards her.

"Hello." Rachael smiled and held out a hand. "I've actually wanted to meet you for a long time." The difference in height was almost comedic between them. Thor was massive of course, but it was surprising to discover his whole race was like that. Thor had told her enough of his best friends for her to have taken an instant liking to them.

Their sharp gazes swept over her disheveled appearance and she felt her face begin to burn once again. "Are you lost little one?" Sif asked.

At that, she gave a weak chuckle. "No, you see I'm visiting family here. Well not really family. I mean to me he is, but not by blood. I know how important bloodlines here are after all-" she could feel herself rambling on and on and it wasn't until another voice interrupted her that she was able to take a breath.

"My dear brother thought it would be a good idea to invite a human to our realm." Loki explained to the others, eyes never leaving her. She hadn't even heard him approach and frowned at his natural grace and silence, annoyed beyond belief. Why did the bad ones always get the good traits? She tripped over everything in sight; at times even over things that weren't there. Though she had sensed others glancing her way-mostly in curiosity and slight amusement- it was Loki's eyes that seemed to burn through her. Aggressive and uncaring at the same time.

"Adopted brother." She snapped back, raising her gaze to meet his. The intense green of his eyes never failed to surprise her. How could a monster have such beautiful eyes? Cold eyes, that unlike her gave absolutely no hint of the smallest thought inside that conniving head. "Weren't you paying any attention to what I was saying? Bloodlines and all that?" she tried to give him the same one over her was giving her. The seriousness might have been lost when her voice shook. "Why, Uncle Thor's just as much family to me as he is to you. Isn't that right?"

Loki's eyes narrowed and sharpened but he merely clenched his jaw, the muscles rippling underneath pale skin. He was doing better than she had hoped he would at controlling his actions. She had rather wished he would do something brash- like try to kill her perhaps. Or at least try to rough her up a bit. Publicly of course. That would make life so much easier.

Luckily, the famed female warrior interrupted their conversation. "You're Rachael? Well, Thor has told us quite a lot about you." She offered the smaller female a genuine smile.

"Hopefully good things." She forced her eyes away from Loki. It was hard- like turning your back on a wild animal.

"Has he not told you about us?" Fandral piped up, listening to the two women's conversation with much interest.

"Of course he has." Rachael smirked and leaned forward sneakily, her voice lowered to a whisper. "But he always said that there was a reason people always talked about Sif and the warriors three…in that order."

Sif laughed and slapped her friend roughly on the back. The others just shook theirs heads in mock disdain. "Our king has been feeding this child lies."

"I disagree." Sif smirked, clearly pleased. "What else does Thor tell you?" At that moment with a conniving grin, she pulled the prince further into their circle. Loki twitched from the contact but didn't pull away. Sif might have been bold but she wasn't stupid enough to hold onto the prince for more than a split second. People could lose their hands doing things like that. "What has he told you about this one?"

"Nothing I'd want to know. I preferred tales of heroes to that of monsters." Rachael replied calmly, not even bothering to spare a glance at the prince. Hogun snorted into the mug he had been drinking from, whether from shock or humor she couldn't tell. It was disconcerting- to be under the intense and sole scrutiny of Loki. She tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. A warning- the natural urge to run away from one so powerful. So cruel.

"I was under the belief that you kept company with all kinds of monsters. A big green one in particular." Loki explained dotingly in a way that rubbed her wrong. His voice was deep and deceptively soft- precise. It was the voice of someone who had been playing with lives since long before she was born. She was so out of her depth, in danger of drowning but refused to let it show on her features.

"That shows how much you know about heroes." She smiled at him like one might smile to a child that just couldn't understand the simplest of ideas.

Fortunately she was spared Loki's reply as Thor chose that moment to make his appearance. "How goes it? I told you that you'd love our feasts."

"It's just as wonderful as you described." She assured him, snatching the mug from his hand and taking a long drink.

"Better be careful with that." Thor warned, amused despite himself.

"Have you met my father?" She raised an eyebrow only to take another swing.

* * *

The seconds passed like hours, immersed in dark honey. Slowly and painfully. Sif and the human had taken an instant liking to each other.

It was no wonder. He always knew there was something off about Sif. He wanted to ignore her, to walk away but his brother's unending questions kept him nailed to the spot. There was something about her that buried itself under his skin. Itched and burned. He shouldn't let her get to him; a human was beneath his notice. But he tensed nonetheless when she stepped closer to Loki, close enough that he could see the way the glass in her hand shook. Had she already drank that much? Her next move decided for him. Sif had been showing her a dagger- one small enough to keep in the folds of a gown. Rachael had laughed and stumbled and run straight into Loki, the edge of the knife sliding across his arm. If the blade had not been razor sharp, it would have done no damage at all. But this was Sif and if there was one thing she took seriously, it was the maintenance of her weapons.

"Oh I'm sorry." The girl slurred. Before he could stop her, Rachael pressed her hand tight against the wound even though there were only a few drops of blood.

"How is it possible for one person to be so clumsy?" He snapped, snatching his hand away from her touch. She didn't look hurt or frightened by his harsh demeanor. Instead, there was a satisfied gleam in her eyes that made the hair on Loki's neck stand. Rather than remain nearby to solve whatever went on in that messed up human mind, he left.

If he was around her for another second, he might do something rash- like strangle her neck. With a flick of his finger, he healed the cut and wiped the blood off on his sleeve.

Loki weaved through the crowd and disappeared out the veranda. They parted before him and he liked it that way. No one stopped him or tried to talk to him. It was too hot in there. Rolling his shoulder, he breathed in the fresh cool air. Only it didn't feel so cool now. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He pushed it away with a shaking hand. When had the night gotten so dark? He braced his hands against the bannister to keep the moon above from spinning. Pushing his sleeve up, he growled at the small cut which now pulsed an angry red. Before he even felt it, he was on is back, strangled gasps fighting its way through his lungs. The world was turning on its side, teetering in his vision, growing darker by the second. He barely felt the warm hand that grasped his arms and began tugging. Away from the voices, further into the darkness. And then there was nothing, not even the feel of a rope pulled tight against his wrist.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been out of the country for a year and I just moved back so things have been chaotic. Review please? Tell me what you think?


	5. Surprise Visitors

"Here is a small fact: You are going to die." Khaled Hosseini

* * *

Loki opened his eyes. Or at least he tried to. It was difficult when they were so impossibly heavy.

Had he drank too much last night? That wasn't like him.

With an annoyed sigh, he tried to roll onto his side but something held him tight. His eyes flashed open. If there were a list of things Loki hated most, being bound would certainly top it. As would humans, hangovers, and his brother.

Which to his intense annoyance was how he currently found himself. Even worse, there was another occupant in the room. Her back was turned to him but he recognized her with a single glance.

"Where am I?" He growled, studying her as she slowly turned to face him. _Stupid, stupid girl._ Her eyes were filled with too many emotions for him to differentiate one. Anger, fear, hope, worry.

He could almost glimpse sparks in them- or maybe those were tears. He didn't care either way.

All he cared about now was dismembering the small human who had become such a huge annoyance. It would be worth it. Sure, Thor might punish him but at least he'd never have to hear her voice again.

Instead of answering him, she just sat down on the edge of a chair, like she was prepared to jump up at any second.

"You're heavier than you look. It was almost impossible to get you here without anyone noticing." Her eyes met his with something akin to guilt.

"What did you do?" He demanded, eying her warily. She had changed clothing and though there were still smudges of mud on her cheek and arm, she had a thicker black shirt and pants on. It reminded him of fighting armor, something to fend off sharp swords. He doubted that boded well for him.

She held up a small grey vial. "Put this on my hand, got it in your blood. Mixed with magic- which you took care of yourself- and it knocks anyone out."

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked, his eyes cutting. One of her legs tapped up and down and she kept glancing towards the door. Her breathing had become more labored than usual and her face was even paler than normal.

She was nervous. But not of him. The thought irked him and he flexed, testing the bonds that held him.

"It does no good to struggle. They gave me that specifically for you. Supposedly it's very rare." She bit her nail down to the quick. A glimmer of red stained her lips.

"Explain now or I'll have your head." He thought he still managed to sound imposing which was difficult when you were strapped to a chair but apparently the girl disagreed.

Her lips quirked, just a little like she was glad he reacted how she expected him to. "How are you supposed to do that when you can't even stand?" she teased but it was a weak attempt at humor.

"I won't be in this chair forever and when I'm free-" Even though he knew it was no use, he strained to stand.

"No, you're right." She interrupted, her voice gaining strength. "But when we free you it will only be to deliver you to Thor and when he discovers the truth about you, not even his love for his brother will keep him from tossing you in the dungeons. Hopefully for eternity this time."

"What am I supposed to have done to deserve such a harsh sentence?" He asked with a snarl. Rachael stood, only to glance out the window behind him. She seemed to be searching for something or someone. "Are we expecting company?" He asked instead.

"You haven't done anything yet but you will. Or rather, you would have if I hadn't stopped you."

"What?" He asked, confused at her senseless rambling.

She opened her mouth only to snap it shut a moment later. "It doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough." There were dark circles under her eyes, proof of sleepless nights and even her shoulders seemed they carried something heavy.

He shook his dark hair from his eyes to fix her with a withering look. "Just like your father- running into something without a second thought."

"My father stopped you once before so maybe I am like him." Her hands were shaking now and her voice was weak, the aggression an act.

His scathing reply was cut off by the sound of footsteps on the grass outside. They both froze.

A dozen, Loki counted. A dozen of whatever this stupid mortal had been foolish enough to invite here.

A sharp knock on the door caused Rachael to jump. Taking a deep breath, she strode forward, unlocked it and stepped aside.

It took Loki a second to recognize them. All were under dark hoods and capes but when they swept it back, he raised an eyebrow.

Dark elves. Here in Asgard.

The same dark elves that were supposed to have been completely wiped from their borders.

The leader was tall and slender. He moved with a sleek determination and stared down at Loki with clear malic in his eyes. Rachael fidgeted beside him. It was all too quiet as they filed in one after another, none saying anything. Outside, more waited, no doubt keeping watch.

Finally the leader spoke. "Bring me the sorcerer's head."

He saw Rachael stiffen as her hand reached toward something tucked into the back of her jeans. "You only wanted to ask him question. You said you would find his next target and turn him in to Thor."

"What nonsense are you talking about woman?" Loki demanded. "What target?" Loki always prided himself on knowing everything. And _not_ knowing anything was driving him crazy.

Rachael hushed him with an impatient wave of her hand before taking an almost protective stance before him. He liked that even less than when she threatened him. "We had a deal." Her voice grew agitated, uncertain.

"You are too naive child. That will change soon enough." His voice was a rumble- like rocks falling into dark water. She pulled the gun out with a fluidity that was ruined when her hand shook as she pointed it towards him.

"This is not what we talked about. Thor decides his fate." She insisted stubbornly.

"Stupid girl." The elf chuckled. Loki had to agree with him there. "You actually believed the dreams were real- that you had glimpsed the future. Even more pathetic, you thought you could prevent it." He studied both Loki and Rachael for a second before turning on his heel and leaving. "Take her. Kill the prince."

Without a moment's warning, two elves charged forward. Rachael shot one in the forehead and he fell with a loud thump. Before all the elves outside could charge in and overwhelm them, she slammed her body against the door and locked it.

Unfortunately, that also sealed her and Loki inside with 4 other elves. The next attacker was moving too fast, dodging in the small space. She fired off three shots in quick succession, the only sign of victory was the scream of pain he gave. Before the other three could take the dead's place, she grabbed a knife and sliced at the bonds holding Loki.

"Behind you." He warned as one rushed forward with a spear. Nimbly, she leaped back, grabbed the head of the spear and shoved, so that the elf jammed it into the wall instead of her. Trapped between the spear and the wall, she kicked his feet from underneath him and brought her leg up and down, breaking his neck.

She was too busy cutting Loki's bonds to block the swing of the last elf. His sword hit her in the shoulder. She gave a cry of pain as it cut through her armor into her arm. She turned and used her good arm to slash his neck. He fell dead and she took an unsteady step back to him.

She blinked hard to focus. Already the blood was dripping onto Loki's arm as she continued to hack at the ropes, weaker now.

There were voices outside the door demanding entrance, thundering on the door and the lock began to shake with the force of it.

"Hurry up you pitiful human." Loki seethed. He received a weak glare for that and then the rope was cut. Loki stood, just in time for Rachael to collapse onto him. Growling in annoyance, he none too gently shoved her onto the chair and checked her pulse. Slow but steady. She would survive. Unfortunately.

He cracked his neck and brought his magic to his fingertips. It pulsed inside him strong and hungry.

He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry about how long it's taken me. I write another Lord of the Rings fanfic called Leave Your Bones. Because I started that one first, I try to make it my first priority as far as updating. But I will REALLY try to update again soon. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	6. Truth Will Out

"If only we could see the endless string of consequences that result from our smallest actions. But we can't know better until knowing better is useless." -Jay Asher

* * *

Rachael gasped awake, pulled away from the nightmares with a violent jolt. As her consciousness surfaced, she felt the sharp differences between last night's dream and the countless ones that had plagued her sleep before. While the others had been a warning, this tasted like a clear threat, aimed at her specifically.

The images faded from her mind as soon as her eyes opened. But the pain and anger remained.

The burning hatred that tasted like ashes on her tongue.

She grimaced as the room wavered in and out, colors spiraling before finally contenting to settle. Rough shapes moved around her, but it took several moments for her to recognize them. She pushed herself up, groaning when her shoulder burned at the motion. A hand pressed her back down against the blankets.

"Dad?" Her voice cracked as she blinked rapidly at the man sitting beside her.

His usually easy smile was forced and there were deep lines on his face that spoke of unease. "Easy there kiddo. Let's take this slow."

She closed her eyes against the insistent spinning in her head. When it slowed and everyone remained in place, she licked her lips and tried to speak, "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to ask you." Loki growled, slowly and distinctly. She squinted at the slender figure who stood to the back of the group that crowded her bedside. He appeared to be unharmed and very, very angry. Memories of the night before- what she'd done- flashed behind her eyes with sickening speed. Her stomach heaved and it was only with the upmost stubbornness that she kept the bile down.

"Rachael, you had dealings with dark elves. Why would you do such a thing?" Thor asked. His voice was firm but his eyes gentled when she was unable to meet them for longer than a second.

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth…and nothing came out. What could she say? Every explanation that had seemed rational had evaporated into nothing. Tony rubbed her back in a soothing motion that gave her the courage to speak.

"I'd been having dreams of him." She began, slowly. It was painful to speak of, after keeping it hidden deep inside for so long- like spitting out a poison that had already infected her bones. "People were burning. Cities were crumbling. Everyone was dying." No one had to ask who she was talking about as the attention shifted from her to Loki. He alone remained unfazed. "I looked at the all the records, all the videos, every single file on Loki's attacks. It hadn't happened yet. I thought it was a sign, that maybe I could stop it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Thor asked, his fists tightening. Not in anger, she knew, but helplessness. She grimaced as he received a little taste of the emotion that had consumed her before finally prompting her into action. Action that led her here.

"How could I convince you of something that hadn't happened yet?" she asked, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "My dad used to tell me how much faith you had in your brother. I knew you'd never believe me." Her shoulders bowed and she rubbed at her eyes, fighting the tears that she felt might betray her at any moment. How had things gone so wrong? "Then they found me in the dreams. The dark elves. They told me they were friends and they wanted to help me stop him."

"And you believed them?" Loki hissed. "You stupid girl-"

"Enough Loki." Thor silenced his brother with a halfhearted wave of his hand. She pushed away the severe urge to crawl under a rock and hide for a long, long time.

"Is this why you've been particularly unpleasant to me?" Loki asked her. His posture spoke of extreme restraint and she realized that if the others were not in the room, it would be a very difference scenario she found herself in. He barely seemed to be containing the urge to strangle her. Or send a very unpleasant and painful curse her way.

"You tried to take over my home. I wouldn't like you in any situation." She shot back in a clear reproach that she guessed hardly intimidated him. This was all his fault. The fury she felt threatened to overwhelm her; it sent bolts of electricity through her very core, soaking her skin. How many people had he murdered with a mere flick of his wrist or a few hastily muttered orders? And yet here he stood looking at Rachel like she was a parasite. He was a monster, not her.

And they as quickly as the fury had come, it drained away, leaving her light and hollow. It was a strange sensation- having lead in your head and air in your bones but Rachael thought she managed it quite well.

And though she had been sleeping for what felt like forever, she was suddenly so very tired. Keeping her eyes open proved difficult; the weights on them grew heavier and heavier.

"Are you going to throw me in the dungeons?" She found herself asking softly.

Thor almost smiled at that. "No. I don't think that's necessary." Jane's breath came out in nervous breathy laughter.

"Actually, I believe that is my decision to make." Loki stepped forward. He didn't even blink as all eyes fell on him. He was someone used to being judged, being in front of thousands, and carried that immense burden like a worthless trinket. On the other hand, Rachael felt clumsy being the sole focus on another. Absentmindedly, she wondered what it was like to have that amount of self-awareness, the confidence that came almost too naturally.

"Brother-" Thor began but Loki shook his brother's hand off his shoulder.

"I have lived for a thousand years and you- a human girl- almost killed me."

For some reason, Rachael felt a small stab of pride at that. It was almost poetic that this being who saw humans as worthless had been near destroyed by one. By her, of all people.

"I also remember being the one to free you." She met his glare with one of her own, giving him pause. Did she actually have the audacity to defend her actions?

"Careful girl." He warned. "Your future is entirely in my hands according to Asgardian law."

"You'll also note that we are not Asgardian citizens." Tony stood to face him, keeping one hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"But the crime did happen in Asgard- to its prince nonetheless."

"Fine." Rachael snapped, her words jagged as she gripped her shoulder. The ache was growing sharper with each passing second. "What will my punishment be?"

He stood there for several long moments, considering her. She was pale and weak, her eyes shining in pain that she refused to give voice to. Dark circles lined her eyes from sleepless nights. He wondered how long she had suffered nightmares, how many times she had been forced to see death over and over again.

She had been brave, he realized with distaste.

Annoying and stupid- yes.

Stubborn and difficult- definitely.

But brave nonetheless. And looking down at her, he realized just how young she was. Later, when asked, Loki couldn't say what it was that made him utter his next words.

"I've fired all my servants recently. I could use another."

Stunned silence greeted his claim until everyone erupted at once. Everyone except for Rachael and Loki. Sure, the idea of being near him, nonetheless serving him left a bitter taste in her mouth but that wasn't the reason for her shock. She fully expected him to demand her head or at least a hand. Maybe a whipping. Being reduced to a servant seemed almost tame.

"Alright." She croaked. Even thought her voice was small, everyone stopped talking and turned to her, disbelief being the most prevalent expression. She might have laughed if the situation hadn't been so horrible.

Even Loki blinked in surprise at her easy acceptance.

"No, absolutely not." Tony shook his head back and forth, holding her hand in a grip so tight she was sure would leave spattered bruises.

"You said he's changed." She reminded him. Although her words were aimed at her father, her eyes remained on Loki, silently daring him to refute.

"I only said that because…" Tony, clearly exasperated, struggled for words.

"Uncle Thor won't let anything happen to me and neither will I." She took his hand in hers. "Dad, I know this is hard but you cannot start a war over this, no matter how much you want to try out those new suits." He didn't smile like she had hoped. "I made a mistake."

"I'm afraid she's right, my friend." Thor stepped forward. "According to the law, there is nothing that can be done."

"You're king. Can't you just change the law? What's the use of having all that power if you don't do anything with it?"

"Dad." She chastised gently.

He closed his eyes. "Fine. Then I'll stay as well."

"I don't remember inviting you." Loki replied with a snarl. She could almost feel heat haze the air from the tension between the two.

"What are we talking about here? Scrubbing a few pots, clean the stables and done?" Tony was very purposefully refusing to look at Loki and instead focused solely on Thor.

"One year should suffice."

Rachel felt her stomach drop as ice filled it. A year.

"That seems a bit harsh." Thor began, his blue eyes that were so different from his brother, widening in surprise.

Loki shrugged gracefully, taunt muscles uncurling. "It's been a while since we've had an execution-"

"That's low, Loki." Jane spat, eying her brother in law with distaste.

"You can't just leave mom and Stark Industries for a year." She said, but her voice was low and far away, almost as if she was slipping outside of herself. "He can visit me though, right?" She found herself asking Thor.

Thor smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"We'll take care of her." Jane laid her hand on Thor's arm.

"Can I speak to my daughter alone please?" Tony ground out, and Rachel looked at him in concern. His face had gone red and purple and there was one vein pulsing in his forehead that looked ready to burst. One by one, they all shuffled out. Loki- with a final critical glance- seemed to disappear before her eyes. Jane- with her hand laid protectively over her belly- had more wobbled than anything and Thor- with his muscled form had lumbered behind her- dwarfing his wife in his massive shadow.

"If we make a run for it, I bet we can reach the Bifrost before they realize." She knew he was only half joking.

She ran her good hand through her sleep tousled hair and struggled to clear her mind that still felt muddled, "Don't you think you're overreacting? Just a little?"

"Overreacting?" he demanded. "Loki is the lowest of scum. Reindeer games knows if he lays a hand on you, he'll have the Avengers to destroy him again. Permanently this time."

"In that case, he'll have broken the accord and you can crush him. On second thought, let Thor crush him. You already beat him once and doing it twice seems to be courting insanity."

"Have you forgotten who I am? What I can do?" A small spark of the old Tony appeared. The Tony that had been pushed down far too long with the crushing weight that being a leader provided.

"Maybe I'll take care of him then. I am your daughter after all." He smiled at that but it didn't touch his eyes and she was left feeling empty.

"Sleep Rachel." He murmured, but her eyes were already closed. "Sleep."

* * *

A few day later found the group once again at the Bifrost. Tony kept his arm wound around Rachael the entire walk. Her shoulder had almost fully healed, leaving a small scar in its place. The healers had apologized over and over, but they were unable to remove the fading evidence of her encounter with the dark elves, much to their chagrin. Rachael found she didn't mind that much and except for rubbing the occasional lingering ache there, she didn't think about it much.

So, when her father held onto her like the wind would blow her away, she hid her wince and refused to pull back from the pain. He needed this, far more than she needed to be comfortable.

Because everything was different now, Rachel thought. This time, standing on the rainbow bridge, they were there to say goodbye.

It's only a year. Only a year. She chanted in her head again and again until she started to actually believe it might pass by quickly. _If I keep my wits about me, I might actually be able to survive it._ She winced at the dark assessment.

"She's safer with Loki than almost anywhere else." Thor said to her father, when they had arrived all too quickly. He had spent the majority of the morning trying to lessen the panic she could tell was steadily growing in Tony. The guilt he felt at his brother's actions was obvious. She had tried telling him not to worry the night before. But he had only smiled down at her sadly.

"How is it possible not to worry about you?" he had asked, annoying her more than she let show. How was it her luck that she was forced to spend her time assuring that she would be fine? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"She's safer from those elves but what about him?" Tony demanded, gesturing at the only one who had been silent the entire trip. Loki had disappeared after deciding her fate and only returned this morning. Thor told her not to worry- as if she would- that Loki would often disappear for weeks at a time. When he was immersed in a new project, the world just fell away from him. So did time.

"Killing your daughter is not worth the trouble it would bring me." Loki replied airily. Rachel was seized by the sudden desire to laugh. Here they were talking about her like she wasn't even there. Killing her, nonetheless.

She had been so excited to finally see Asgard. There was nothing scary about it because she was protected. Her father was here- Iron Man. What could touch her?

And now, when it was time to say goodbye, the knowledge of how foreign and strange this world was filled her senses. She knew three people on the whole planet. And one, no doubt, wanted her dead. Maybe not dead, she amended- that would definitely land him in trouble with his older brother. But definitely in pain.

Still, she pushed her worries away and tried to stick an unconcerned look on her face- for her father if nothing else. "Tell the others not to worry. I know it comes naturally to them but they have enough to be concerned about."

"I'll tell 'em. Don't know what good it'll do though." He wrapped her in a tight embrace and for just a second, Rachel let her eyes close, let the entire situation she had caused crash over her. His warmth and familiar scent- cologne that he always seemed to wear too much of- washed over her in soothing waves. And then he pulled away and Rachel forced her face to adopt an expression of ease. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Your mother will want to come too."

"I don't envy you telling her." The smile was genuine but the muscles in her face felt tight, like they had forgotten how to be authentic.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair in an agitated manner. "Me too kiddo."

"No time like the present." She said, knowing he would hear the underlying meaning- one that gave him an excuse, an exit. If he didn't leave now, he never would. The longer he stayed, the harder it would be to finally say goodbye.

He nodded and turned; each movement seemed to stretch hours. Eventually, he stepped atop the platform and gave a sharp nod to Heimdall. She had only just met the enormous keeper, but he had remained silent through the farewells. Now, he offered Rachel a small, comforting nod before he unsheathed his massive sword, ready to send Tony back across universes.

"Last chance." A voice at her ear said. She turned, expecting Thor to be teasing her. But the voice was too smooth, too dark to be Thor's. She found herself trapped in Loki's gaze- simultaneously searching and cutting. Her forehead crinkled in confusion at his words. It was entirely possible that he was simply torturing her- dangling her freedom in front of her eyes. But there was something more- something that made her think he actually wanted her to step beside her father- to disappear from his life.

It was like a light had gone on inside her head. He was regretting his decision and finally realizing that he would be forced to spend time with a lowly human. By his own hand, no less.

The thought made her smile and it was with no fear that she smirked up at him. "I can last a year." She replied with certainty. "Can you?"

The muscle in his jaw had jumped but his eyes had grown cold and calculating. The roar of the Bifrost echoed against her eardrums but Rachel didn't see her father disappear into its bright light. She was busy staring down a Frost Giant. The same Frost Giant, who years before had unleashed chaos and destruction against her home.

His silence grated on her nerves. So did his words when he chose to speak. She hated him both ways. It was no small comfort that she realized the feeling was mutual.

But there was anger bubbling beneath his uncaring exterior too now- anger that she hadn't run away when he'd given her the chance.

He regarded her until she was forced to look away. "Come." He said, already walking down the bridge. She gave one last glimpse to the now bare platform where her father had disappeared. Then, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she followed after Loki.

* * *

Hey guys! It's been awhile. Leave me a review and let me know what you think? Please?


End file.
